Child's Play
Child's PlayCastle - Episode 7.04 - Child's Play - ABC Press Release is the fourth episode of the seventh season of Castle. Summary When an ice cream vender is shot, evidence leads Beckett and Castle to believe that an unknown second-grader may have vital information about the case. Castle goes undercover at an elementary school to try and identify the second-grader but nothing goes as planned. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Det. Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Det. Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Det. Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates (credited only) *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Michael Hyatt as Mrs. Leslie Ruiz *Bess Rous as Natalie Barnes *Elya Baskin as Sergei Vetotchkin *David Barrera as Principal Joe Silva *Quinn Friedman as Jason *Rachel Eggleston as Emily *Laura Kai Chen as Detective Miranda Daniels *Aleksandra Kaniak as Mrs. Vetotchkin *Kai Scott as Jack *Suzanne Sena as Emily's Mom *Kyla-Drew Simmons as Sophie *Cliff Marc Simon as Polkovnik Quotes :Mrs. Leslie Ruiz: Class. :Castle: Neat trick. :Mrs. Ruiz: Children, this is Mr. Castle. He’s going to be helping me with today’s lessons. :The Class: Good morning, Mr. Castle! :Mrs. Ruiz: Okay, Colombo. You’re on. :Castle: No, no, this girl – she’s ready to open up to me. We have … a special connection. :Beckett: Really? Should I be worried? :Castle: Only that I’m going to solve the case before you. :Beckett: Oh. :Emily: I’m Emily. Who are you? :Beckett: I’m Kate. I’m Mr. Castle’s … friend. :Emily: Do you like to play princess with him? :Beckett: Uh…sometimes. :Emily: Are you two getting married? :Beckett & Castle: One day. :Beckett: So, basically we're looking for someone who won't intimidate them? An adult presence, in the classroom that eight year olds will view as a peer, someone that they can consider one of their own? :Principal Joe Silva: Okay, but where would we find someone like that? :Castle: Got it! Easy. :Castle: Being 90% kid myself, I have an ability to get into the minds of children. And I have the perfect plan. :Mrs. Ruiz: Trust me: there is no such thing. :Castle: I'm sure I can handle anything these little charms throw my way. In this case, an eraser. :Alexis: And where do you think your going? :Castle: Um, second grade? :Castle: I'm late for a tea party. :Jason: I'm not talking to Mr. Castle, he's a jerk face! :Castle: Okay, you know what, he's the jerk face! :Beckett: He's eight years old. You've been here for a day and a half and you already have a nemesis? Featured Music Trivia * Castle's favorite ice cream flavor is potato chip fudge. * This episode bears the same name as the films. * Alexis is keeping watch of Castle because she's worried about losing her dad since Driven – as him being worried about her since the season 5 episodes Target and Hunt. * The episode begins on the night of October 20, 2014, the date on Jason's permission slip found in Anton's van; also Castle mentions the day's date. References Related links Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 episodes